


Keeping Camp Campbell Safe

by FelineJaye



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (almost) Canon Compliant, Blowjobs, M/M, dubcon, messy blowjobs, molester!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineJaye/pseuds/FelineJaye
Summary: Set during Cult Camp.When Daniel is about to poison the camp and David refuses to listen to reason, Max decides he must take matters into his own hands.He just didn't realise that there are worse things Daniel could be than a crazy murdering cultist.





	Keeping Camp Campbell Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srcpcsoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srcpcsoha/gifts).



This had to be a nightmare. They were going to die - everyone in the camp was going to be murdered by this crazy cultist. A cultist who looked just like David. That was the worst of it, wasn't it? He'd told David to open his eyes and see the obvious. See how Daniel was brainwashing everyone. How he was going to poison the camp. But David...

All he saw was 'happy campers'.

Max couldn't rely on anyone. He didn't know why he'd bothered in the first place. He'd never been able to trust anyone. Adults sent him to this god awful camp in the first place. Adults made him clean the mess hall with toothbrushes. Adults ignored him left and right, told him to shut up and do what they say.

If he wanted to fix this he'd have to do it himself.

Daniel couldn't **really** believe all this shit. If he did he'd have killed himself already. If he wanted to stop this, he'd have to appeal to Daniel somehow. He stared at the table as Daniel poured everyone punch, a jolt running down his spine as he watched them all blink in unison. There was no way he was letting anyone brainwash him like that. Mustering up his resolve, he headed over to Daniel.

"Okay fre-" he trailed off as he saw David heading over with a firm frown, "Fr...iend. Let's talk."

"Of course, Max! What would you like to talk about?"

Of course Daniel wasn't just going to leave all these brainwashed kids. Max glanced around but by the look of their blown pupils he didn't think anyone here was very lucid. David was probably the most coherent person here aside from him and Daniel, and David was a really crappy example of coherency.

Even still, Max dropped his voice to a lower volume. To elude David, if anything.

"You don't really buy into **this** ," he gestured at the table where David was talking at the eerily blinking campers, "So how about this: I know where Campbell keeps his stash. Campbell, the owner of this camp? He has his fingers in a lot of pies and basically all his money is untraceable. I can get you a huge pay-off. Just knock it off and quit the creepy cult shit."

"Hm... You really don't want your friends to ascend to the next level, do you? I can't imagine why - they'll be so much happier." He placed a heavy hand on top of Max's head, patting his fluffy hair, "Don't you want to let go of all this **anger** , Max? Don't you just want to be **happy**?"

Max flailed his arms above his head, quickly dislodging Daniel's hand.

"You're going to **kill** them. So no, I don't want your crazy brand of 'happiness'. Look, it's a lot of money. Isn't that worth it? Worth just moving on? I can get it for you, I swear. We can go get it now!"

"Hm..." Daniel rubbed his chin while giving Max a thoughtful look over, "You'd really do all that just to stop this?"

"Yes!"

"Well," Daniel dropped his hand, "I'm not particularly interested in material goods like money."

Max tried not to let his face drop, but he felt his heart sink.

"However, there is something you could do for me."

Max felt his heart raise with hope. If there was anything he could do to stop everyone here from dying like gullible idiots, he'd do it. He was smart and resourceful. He could figure whatever it was out.

"Okay, what?"

Daniel leaned down and whispered in Max's ear. He felt his mouth pull taut, his eyes open wide, his pupils shrink to nothing.

"Holy fuck you're a-!"

"Ah ah, Max! If you shout it out David will scold you for more bad behaviour and then we'll just have to go straight on to the Ascension party!"

The words died in his throat. Daniel was right, of course. David hadn't believed him about anything else he'd said about Daniel. Why would he believe him now.

"So! How about it, Max?"

"...You won't kill them?"

"I promise an Ascension-free Ascension party, if you hold up your end."

Max flicked his sight over the table, looking at all the ignorant, mindblown campers. If this would keep them safe... If it would stop them all from dying... He hated them, or at least didn't exactly care about them. But none of them deserved to **die** . Not even David deserved to **die**. He looked back up at Daniel.

"Okay."

"You want this?"

He wanted to save his friends, "Yes."

Daniel's grin grew disturbingly wider.

 

* * *

 

Daniel excused them from the party, making them all promise not to start without the two of them. David remained to watch over the compliant campers, agreeing to make sure the party didn't start without Max and the guest of honour. Max dragged his feet to the cabin that Daniel lead him to.

He eyed the nearby tree line. He could make a break for it - he'd make it, too. But if he ran now Daniel would just go back and murder everyone. This was the only thing Daniel had wanted more than their Ascension. It was the only thing he could do.

Daniel locked the cabin door behind Max and then took a few long, languid strides so as to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet parted and planted on the ground. Max swallowed as he took in the sight. He walked forward and tried not to shake in his shoes. Daniel held up a finger to pause him and stood up. In a quick yet smooth motion, he divested himself of his pants and underwear before sitting back down. Only then did he gesture to Max, letting him walk forward again.

Max hesitantly stood between his knees, his hands out as if he were about to steady himself on the man's thighs, and stared at Daniel's tall, hard dick.

He had to do this. No one would believe him if he went out there and told everyone that Daniel was some kiddie fiddler. They hadn't believed he was a crazy murdering cultist, why would they believe that he liked to get little boys to suck him off?

"Well," came the unimpressed voice from above, "Get to work~"

He gulped, not looking away from the sight;

"...Promise you won't hurt my friends?"

"Well that just depends on how good you do."

Max gritted his teeth, trying to decide if that was good enough. He wanted the camp to live but doing this... Giving an adult a blowjob...

"Of course-" Daniel said in a sharper tone of voice, "If you **waste my time** -"

Max hurried forward, not wanting to know what earning Daniel's wrath would mean for the camp.

"Geez, give me a second. I've never done this before, obviously."

"Don't worry. I can help guide you."

He shivered at the implication. He didn't want to be guided, he didn't want to do this at all.

Oh **fuck** \- had Daniel done this to kids before? He'd killed them; was it that much worse to rape them before hand?

He needed to stop thinking about it and just let his body move automatically. He gingerly leaned forward, then realised that wasn't going to work. Daniel's cock had to be at least five inches tall, three times as big as Max's own undergrown organ. He knew he was just a kid but it was still intimidating to see what it might grow into. In any case, he was going to have to bend it down a little and go on his tippy toes if he was going to put it in his mouth.

He tipped up and leaned forward, balancing precariously and using one hand to gently pull the pink head of Daniel's dick to his lips. He lick at it, scrunching up his nose at the intense smell in the area. It was strange, not something he'd ever really smelt before. A sour smell, at least, but not a sugary one. Certainly it was more like sour milk than sour candy. He tried to block the smell out as he licked at the head.

Daniel above him leaned back with a pleased sound rumbling from his throat. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and a second later Daniel rested his hand on his head, his thumb stroking at his temple. God, fuck, gross, he **super** did not want Daniel to touch him. But if he complained he'd surely accuse Max of not doing a good enough job. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with it.

He felt Daniel's long fingers tangle in his thick hair and tug him downwards.

"That's it, wrap your lips around the head."

He pursed his lips over the top of his cock. God now that it was actually in his mouth...

"Now suck."

He looked up, disbelieving and forgetting for a second that he was meant to be making a good impression.

"Gently."

Max obeyed and the reaction seemed favourable. So he kept sucking, his head bobbing slightly with the movement. When his jaw grew tired he opened his mouth, trying to make his mouth wider than the cock in his mouth, and licked up the underside of Daniel's cock. Switching between these two states seemed to put the man in a good enough mood so he kept it up.

It felt so incredibly gross, though. He could feel himself drooling down Daniel's length and could feel his spit pooling in and spilling out of his  mouth. He was making a complete mess of himself. His state certainly wasn't helped when Daniel tugged him down the side of the man's cock, smearing his drool and what was probably (hopefully) Daniel's sweat up his cheek. Max's mouth was pressed into the side of his dick and he lapped up the sides as he guessed he was meant to.

He just had to do this for the camp. For Neil and Nikki and even for that complete idiot David. For Gwen, so that she didn't come back to Camp Corpse.

He snorted as Daniel thrust against his face again, bumping the head of his dick against Max's nostril. Couldn't he be more precise about it, at least? Just let him suck on the head or... something?

"Okay now, deep breath, Max."

He looked up questionably, but sucked in a breath anyway. So far Daniel's instructions had been helpful in their own way. Then his fingers nestled into his hair and pushed him further down until his mouth was full of cock, the head rubbing against the ring of his throat.

Max choked around the sudden intrusion, Daniel having pushed himself twice as far inside as Max had been taking it. His throat constricted, trying to cough up the obstruction to his breathing. He felt like he'd lost his entire breath, though he couldn't remember exhaling. He brought his hands up and smacked them against Daniel's groin, trying to push back up. Surprisingly, Daniel let him. But he barely managed to gulp in one gasp of air before Daniel pushed him down again, stuffing half his cock back inside Max's mouth. He chocked again and this time he snorted too, air trying to force itself up and out of his throat via whatever orifice was accessible. Spit turned to mucus and he felt it snorting out of his nose while Daniel held his head between his hands and fucked up into his face. He couldn't breath properly, just taking sputtering gasps in between Daniel forcing his cock through his lips and in and out of the back of his mouth.

After minutes - all a blur of mild pain and sloppy fluids - Daniel let him go and Max reared back to suck in deep breaths. He could feel how gross his face was, dripping all over with fluids. Tears where running out his eyes, clear snot dribbling out of his nose and smeared on his upper lip and drool was rubbed all around his mouth, forcing the rest to mingle. His mouth was hanging open, his tongue lolling while he panted like a dog waiting for it's master to feed it.

He looked up at Daniel. The cultist was still clean, his face barely flushed with pink and an almost pretty shine of slight sweat beading at his hairline. His hair still stood upright and his clothes were unrumpled and his eyes where hooded as he gazed down at Max. Compared to him, Max felt like even worse of a mess. He didn't bother to try look cleaner - he just waited for this to be over.

After catching his breath back, Max lowered his eyes back to his task and then lowered his lips to it. He knew now what to do and he sucked at Daniel's cock with a fervour. He took it further and further into his mouth until his eyes pricked with fresh tears and then he pulled back and lapped up it's length instead. He didn't think about how long this was taking, he didn't think about how he must look. He didn't think about how it was an adult he was doing this to, a grown man. He tried not to think at all and just spaced out instead, letting his body move automatically.

"Mmm, good, Max, just a litt- ah! Okay, now just-"

Max felt those long fingers tighten in his hair and yank him down while Daniel thrusted his cock up, stabbing himself right down Max's throat. Panic flooded through his nerves as his throat was violently filled, his lungs completely obstructed. He tried to rear back, he slapped his hands down and tried to fight Daniel off. He wriggled and squirmed and tried everything he could think of but Daniel's grip remained tight as Max's eyes started to roll back and spots appeared over his fading vision.

Then, like a blessing, Daniel loosened his hold and he could pull his mouth right back to his tip just in time for Daniel to cum into his gasping mouth. He held Max's lips close enough so that his cum almost completely shot into the boy's mouth. When he finally completely let go of Max, the boy pulled back, stepping away, gasping and hacking and coughing into his cupped hands. But all that achieved was him spilling cum and drool over his bottom lip and into his hands. It was sticky and warm and viscous and Max wasn't entirely sure he wasn't going to vomit.

But he had to check if that was all. That was all Daniel had whispered to him, all that had been asked of him. That had to be enough. He couldn't have put himself through all of this for nothing. It had to have worked.

So Max looked up, still panting and holding his handful of cum in his hands with lines of cum and drool connecting his hands to his chin to his lips to his mouth. Daniel gave him an indulgent smile from above.

"Lick it up."

He looked down at his handful of cum.

"And swallow it."

Max squeezed his eyes shut and closed his mouth to take a steadying gulp. It didn't steady him so much as it washed away most of the cum and drool and probably snot still in his mouth. He tried not to grimace at the taste and the slimy sensation.

He opened his eyes and bent his head to his hands, half lapping and half pouring the cum into his mouth. The way he was doing it, it took a few swallows before the whole mess was oozing down his throat. Max looked up again.

Daniel didn't say anything, just gazing.

"You'll stop the Ascension. I held up my end - now you hold up yours."

"Clean up, Max."

Daniel stood, retrieving a tissue and wiping himself down in a utilitarian motion that left him pristine. As he put his underwear and pants back on, Max repeated himself;

"You **promised-!** "

"Of course, Max! As long as you hold up your end, I'll hold up my end. But, _well_ ," Daniel paused just before buckling up his belt and Max shivered at the dark look the cultist gave him, "If you **stop** holding up your end I'll just have to reconsider letting the camp Ascend."

"Stop... holding it...? I... I did it? I did it! What do you-?!"

Daniel's belt audibly snapped shut;

"I think you know what I mean, Max. Their lives are in your hands. But I'm sure you'll keep everyone-" His neck let out a _crack_ , "Safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 'lookhereiam' on tumblr for the fanart that inspired this.
> 
> Also while writing this it spiralled out of control a bit and I had an idea for a second or third chapter to it, but I didn't have the motivation to write it immediately. I may or may not come back to this, unsure, I have a few writing projects in the mean time :P


End file.
